Drama's And Adventure's
by KND4
Summary: All is not well on a sunny day in Dublin. Apart from school, Valkyrie is dealing with her own issues. Skulduggery, as usual will be the hero. Or will he?
1. Weather Is The Opposite

This is my first **EVER** fanfiction story. This story takes place after the second book. I don't own **ANY** characters, that is property of Derek Landy. Enjoy _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - Weather Is The Opposite.

The day was early, it had such a warmth in the air that made people just want to smile and take in the weather. For once, the weather _had_ been good. But all was not well on this day. A one Valkyrie Cain was _not_ in a good mood.

"I am _not_ the mood for this Skulduggery!" Valkyrie roared into her cellphone.

"Obviously not..." Skulduggery answered back.

"Why do I have to go to school? I already know what I'm going to do when I get older. Can't I send the reflection?" Valkyrie complained.

"It's good to have a balance my dear Valkyrie. Remember? We had a deal. You go to school when we don't have detective work, and on the days we do have detective work, you're more than welcome to follow along and send the reflection in your place." Skulduggery said with a bit of charm.

Valkyrie could not help but smirk at how annoyingly amusing this conversation was becomming.  
Valkyrie sighed. She knew he was right, but would never admit that to him. It would just add to his ego.

"Fine! I'll go. But I won't enjoy it."

"That's a good girl. Besides, what can be more fun than learning new stuff with your friends?"

"Fighting bad guys and saving the world with an awesome detective like you?" Valkyrie's attempt at last minute greasing was not gone unnoticed.

"Well I _am_ awesome aren't I?" Skulduggery replied with a smile.

"You can't get over yourself for one minute can you?" Valkyrie stated without hesitation.

"Nope! You better be on your way, wouldn't wanna be _late_ now would you?" Skulduggery told her.

"Whatever. I'll see you at 4 at the pier ok?" Valkyrie said.

"4 it is then. Have fun Valkyrie." Skulduggey tried to make her feel better. Actually, he said this for pure enjoyment of the fact that he knew Valkyrie hated comments like that.

"You know I won't." Valkyrie said back to him.

"I know. I just love to taunt you." Skulduggery replied with humor in his voice.

"Good-bye Skulduggery." Valkyrie replied angrily.

And with that, Valkyrie hung up her phone and got ready for a dismle day at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews would be much appreciated!  
Any feedback will be useful.  
Chapter ideas?

Thanks for reading!  
KND4.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 2 - Expect The Unexpected

As school finally came to an end, Valkyrie made a quick dash home to change and get the reflection to take her place. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was only 3.40pm. She decided to walk along the beach to the pier as the sea salt in the air made her calm. Thoughts ran through her mind. What were her and Skulduggery going to do tonight? Would Skulduggery save her life again? Would she even come back alive? Valkyrie hated thinking these thoughts, but sometimes she had to, so that they could pass by and hopefully not return. Walking up to the water, one thought still lingered in her mind. _What am I doing?_ Valkyrie thought.

"What the hell am I doing." Valkyrie basically asked that to herself.

And then an all too familier voice replied back to her rhetorical question.

"Well, from my point of view, you're staring at the water talking to yourself." Skulduggery said from behind her.

"That I am. And what are you doing sneaking up on me!" Valkyrie turned to face him.

"I wasn't sneaking, I was just behind you... without you knowing." Skulduggery added with a smile.

"Exactly. Sneaking. Some would call that stalking. " Valkyrie said to him blankly.

"Stalking, sneaking, same meaning, different spelling. Enought chit-chat Valkyrie, we have work to do." Skulduggery headed up the bank of the beach to the Bentley.

Valkyrie remained at the spot where she was standing for a few moments and took a last glance at the sea, she then discarded the questions that still bugged her and headed up to the Bentley where Skulduggery was waiting. Valkyie hopped in and buckled herself in, before asking the question that she probably asked Skulduggery everyday.

"So, what are we doing this time?"

"Well, China rang me a few minutes ago asking for our assistance in something she said she would rather discuss in person. So, we'll go and see what she would like, and if it's quick and easy, then we'll ask her if she has heard anything that would require us to take a look at." Skulduggery answered.

"What would China want, from us?" Valkyrie questioned.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Skulduggery turned to face Valkyrie and gave her a smile.

Valkyrie couldn't help but smile at that. Through the years she had known Skulduggery, she seemed to form.... a crush on the skeleton detective. Not a big one, but big enough to make her get butterflies when he smiled that smile or said something nice about her. She knew nothing could ever happen, but she could always dream.

By the time the duo got to China's apartment, the day was looking like it was turning. Dark grey clouds surrounded the sky and it looked like it might rain. As Valkyrie and Skulduggery climbed the stairs of the old apartment, the first drops of rain were beginning to fall from the sky.

"It's starting to rain." Valkyrie stated, then shivered. She cursed herself for not bringing her overcoat.

"Cold?" Skulduggery asked.

"...just a little." Valkyrie said hesitantly.

"Here." Skulduggery shrugged off his pin stripped blazer and handed it to Valkyrie. "Don't want you getting sick".

Valkyrie reluctantly took his blazer and draped it over herself. Actions like these from the skeleton made Valkyrie blush.

"Thanks." Valkyrie mumbled still a little red.

Opening the door to China's stunning apartment, they were greeted by China's butler and were told she was in the library. Heading to the library, Skulduggery was wondering what China was up to, it was rare that China would ask assistance in something unless something useful or valuable was in it for her.

"Ahh the two people I am needing to see. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, all is well?" China's crystal voice rung in Valkyrie's ears. _So perfect_ Valkyrie thought.

"Fine thanks. Now, I know you are up to something China. So out with it? Valkyrie and I have other matters to attend to, and unless the situation is dire, we really should be on our way." Skulduggery told her.

"Other matters? On your way? Where to? As far as I know, Thurid Guild fired you. So what other matters could you possibly be involved in, since you don't actually have a job. Other than teaching dear Valkyrie here, and that's out of good will that you took her under your wing." China said with a smile.

"Ouch." Valkyrie aimed that at Skulduggery.

Skulduggery paused. This was unusual for him, as, most of the time, he was quick to respond to comments or questions that needed answering. Valkyrie didn't like it when Skulduggery paused. It either meant bad things, or, he just didn't know what comeback was good enough to beat the one China sent him. Which, Valkyrie must admit, was a good one.

"Valkyrie, we're leaving. Let's go." Skulduggery started to turn when-

"So soon?" Came China's velvet voice.

Just before Skulduggery was about to reply, China's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" China spoke.

Muffeled words could be heard, but not made out.

"Really? Well, that _is_ unfortunate." China spoke with little sympathy to the person on the other line.

More muffeled words.

"Yes, I will let them know." And with that, the conversation came to an end.

"Hmmm. Still here? I thought you were leaving, but, since you're still here. I have aquired some information from one of my many sources, that concerns you two." China told them as she brushed an imaginary speck of dirt off here cardigan.

"And that would be?" Skulduggery spoke with curiosity and concern.

"Oh remember our little vampire friend, that was put away for life?" China said this as causually as she could.

At this point, Valkyrie started to panic. She knew straight away who China was talking about. She couldn't help but remember how upset he was because of what Valkyrie did to his face. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ Valkyrie thought.

Skulduggery took a quick glance at Valkyrie.

"Yes..." Skulduggery trailed off.

"Dusk has escaped. With the help of none other than- "

"Billy-Ray Sanguine." Skulduggery said quickly.

"Correct. So the question now is, what are you going to do?" China questioned.

Before Skulduggery was able to answer, there was a big explosion at the front of the building. Feet, clattered up the stairs. A gunshot could be heard and a body hitting the floor. Then came a bright white light that blinded Valkyrie and China. The shock hit Valkyrie and she hit the floor, China steadied herself and Skulduggery, being a skeleton, didn't have eyes so there was nothing to blind him. Orders could be heard from an unknow voice.

"Get the girl!" Screamed a man.

Just as Skulduggery was about the reach Valkyrie who was still lying on the floor groaning. The floorboards gave way and a hansome figure rose from the floor.

"Why, Mister Funntbones, long time no see ay?" Billy-Ray Sanguine smiled wickedly and pulled two guns from their holster, one was pointing at Skulduggery, the other was at Valkyrie. Skulduggery grimanced at the situation. _This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday afternoon_ he thought to himself.

"Now, if I were you, I wouldn't be makin' any sudden movements ya' hear? All I'm gonna do is shackle one of this lil' darlin' hands to mine, and we'll be on our way. That sounds fair don't it?" Billy-Ray's smile grew wider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You like? You don't?  
Comments and feedback?

Ciao.

KND4


	3. Silence Speaks Louder Than Words

**Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy. Still would like other chapter ideas? Cheers!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 - Silence Speaks Louder Than Words

By this point, China had regained her sight and was hiding behind on of her many bookcases. She stole a glance to her left and to her utter shock, saw Billy-Ray Sanguine with two guns, pointed at Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Now she knew that since Valkyrie was Billy-Ray Sanguine's target, Skulduggery would try and be the hero, once again, and try and save her. China knew Skulduggery had feelings towards Valkyrie, and Skulduggery knew that China knew.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
_A few weeks earlier... _

_"What did you want to see me for China? I'm quite busy, you see Val-" Skulduggery was cut off. _

_"Ahh yes. Valkyrie. Tell me Skulduggery, why do you let her stick around? What is she to you? It's not like you owe Gordon anything, so why do you continue to...babysit her." China said in a not so kind way. _

_"This is what you wanted to see me for? To disregaurd what I'm doing with my life? That's low China. Even for you." Skulduggery shook his head in disgust. _

_"Be that as it may, you still haven't answered my question, what is Valkyrie Cain to you? And _don't_ say a friend. " China narrowed her eyes at the skeleton. _

_A long pause between Skulduggery and China was made until China spoke again. _

_"I can see that you are not willing to answer my question, so I'll let myself decide what the anwser is." China stated slowly. _

_"Good-bye China, I could say that it has been a pleasure, but then I would be lying." Skulduggery added the last part with a smile before making a movement that obviously meant he was leaving. _

_But, China couldn't help but have the last laugh. _

_"Silence speaks louder than words Skulduggery." China said this as if she knew from expierience. _

_***FLASHFOWARD*** _

"What do you want this time Sanguine? And why does your return have _anything_ to do with Valkyrie Cain?" Skulduggery questioned the Texan.

"Good question. That I don't know, but I do know that she's commin' with me. Ya see, I made a deal, and I always keep my bargins. And, would you look at the time? We really ought to be goin' now. " Sanguine spoke with a strong accent.

Seeing as Sanguine didn't have three arms, Skulduggery knew he would have to lower one of his guns in order to shackle Valkyrie to him, and that's when Skulduggery would strike. Putting the gun that was aimed at Valkyrie in his pocket, Sanguine withdrew a set of steel handcuffs. He reached to put one around Valkyrie's wrist, who was only just finding her sight returning. But something stopped Sanguine, he couldn't reach her.

"What the?" Sanguine spoke with confusion. He continued to try and reach Valkyrie but it was like an invisible wall was in the way. _An invisible wall_ the Texan thought to himself.

"Very cleaver Miss. Sorrows. I almost forgot you were around here somewhere, so come out of hidin', so I can see your pretty little face." Sanguine smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I won't be comming out." China's voice could be heard, but not she could not be seen.

Looking around at the situation, Sanguine realised he was fighting a loosing battle. He withdrew his weapons and drew his feet together and sunk into the ground, but not without saying-

"Ya'll best be watchin' your backs." As he was sinking into the floor, he blew a now fully awake Valkyrie a kiss.

Once he was gone, Skulduggery rushed over to Valkyrie.

"You ok?" Skulduggery helped her up as he was saying this.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Just have a little headache. What happened?" Valkyrie groaned and rubbed her head as she steadied herself on one of China's large tables.

China, who just appeared from behind a bookcase, still looked impecable, not a scratch on her.

"They're gone. I've already checked." China stroled over to the duo and handed Valkyrie a hankerchief, her face had become a little dusty due to the disturbance.

"I wonder what they wanted, well, apart from Valkyrie ofcourse." Skulduggery said.

"Yes, that is very interesting that they are after you. Again." China glanced at Valkyrie who was clearing off the dust that was on her face.

"Why is it always _me_! God. Don't they have better things to do than come after me? What do _I_ have that _they_ want!" Valkyrie's outburst caught both China and Skulduggery off gaurd, and both didn't know how to respond.

The ringing of Skulduggery's phone made Valkyrie jump a bit, but China steadied her.

"It's Tanith." Skulduggery said a little surprised.

"Hello, Tanith?" Skulduggery put the phone on loudspeaker so the others could hear.

"Hey Skulduggery, yeah it's me. Listen, you haven't noticed anything strange happening as of lately, have you? Because I just heard that Dusk is out of jail, with the help of Billy-Ray Sanguine, so I thought I'd better check out you guys and to see if everythings all good." Tanith spoke with a thick English accent.

"Well that's funny because we just got attacked by Billy-Ray Sanguine." Skulddugery replied.

"_I_ got attacked by Billy-Ray Sanguine, _we_ didn't. _I_ did." Valkyrie spoke into the phone.

"Ok. _Valkyrie_ got attacked by Billy-Ray Sanguine. He was going to take her somewhere, until China helped us out and stopped him." Skulduggery said and gave a small nod to China.

"Really? _China_ helped you? That's a first, what'd she get out of that I wonder." Tanith snickered to herself.

"It seems you haven't realised that the phone has been on loud speaker. I'm not surprised, most blonds usually are dumb." China was quite pleased with her comback and smiled to herself.

"Dumb ay? Well at least I'm not a manipulative little bi-" Tanith was cut off by Skulduggery.

"Ladies! Can we quit the bickering please? We are on the same team you know. And we are trying to figure out why Sanguine came after Valkyrie, again, not who's dumber than the other." Skulduggery spoke to both Tanith and China.

"Well, I am _not_ dumb! Anyway, look I think I can be in Dublin in less than 4 hours, I think there's a flight that leaves in about half an hour. Do you think you could pick me up from Dublin airport Skulduggery?" Tanith asked ever so kindly, how could Skulduggery say no?

"I'm guessing you'll also want a place to stay?" Skulduggery knew where this was going...

"Please, please, please, please!" Tanith begged.

"Very well. What time did you say you'll be at Dublin airport?" Skulduggery quickly glanced at Valkyrie who had a very big smile on her face for a girl who had just been attacked by a hitman.

"Umm... Let me check, hold on." The phone went quiet for a moment and a light clicking noise could be heard.

"Ok so the flight leaves at 9:45pm and arrives at Dublin at.... damn we have to make a stop over in this place I can't pronounce..." Tanith trailed off.

"Typical." Was what China had to say about that.

"China... can we not do this right now?" Skulduggery asked her.

"Oh ok, so my flight arrives at 2:45am. That ok?" Tanith asked.

Skulduggery looked at the time at an old grandfather clock, it was 9:15pm.

"Yes, that is fine. We'll see you soon ok Tanith?" Skulduggery said.

"Yay! I can't wait to see you guys! Especially you Valkyrie! We have so much to catch up on. Ok bye guys." Tanith hung up her phone.

"As fun is this little gathering has been, I have things to do. So if you don't mind?" China was back to her old self again.

"Very well. Good night China. Valkyrie?" Skulduggy said and motioned towards the door.

"Yes. Ok. Right. Uhhh... bye China! Thanks for you know, saving me and all." Valkyrie flashed China a cheeky smile before following Skulduggery out the front entrance that was unbelievably messy.

"I'd hate to be cleaning this up." Valkyrie said as the reached the stairs.

"I agree." Skulduggery replied.

When both Valkyrie and Skulduggery got in the car, Valkyrie sighed in relief. She could finally rest for a few moments. Valkyrie then realised she was still wearing Skulduggery's blazer.

"Oh, hey do you want you blazer back?" Valkyrie asked.

"No, it's fine. You wear it for the moment. Oh and Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked in unusually different tone of voice.

"Yeah?" Valkyrie turned to face him.

"Are you sure you're ok? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Skulduggery was being weirder than usual.

"Seriously, Skulduggery, I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I was trained by the best remember?" Valkyrie smiled.

"Thanks, that is very reassuring to know that you think I'm the best." Skulduggery, very pleased with himself then started the car and got on the road, when a few seconds later, Valkyrie finally clicked.

"Oh, wait. Did you think I meant you being the best? Whoops, sorry Skulduggery, I meant Tanith." Valkyrie poked her tounge at Skulduggery.

"Charming that is." Skulduggery spoke with sarcasm in his voice, but managed to spark a smile.

_You know I'm only joking Skulduggery. You're the best_ Valkyrie thought to herself before falling into a deep sleep for exaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how was that chapter?  
Reviews? PLEASE. =]

KND4


	4. Airports And Kiddnapping

**Here's Chapter 4! Please R&R? Thanks Heaps!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- Airports And Kiddnapping

The time was 2:30am on a chilly Saturday morning. Skulduggery had driven to Dublin airport while his partner, Valkyrie, was sound asleep. Skulduggery looked over at the sleeping Valkyrie and sighed. A yawn was heard from beside Skulduggery and Valkyrie had awoken.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Skulduggery said.

"Huh? No, I had another nightmare... that woke me. Hay what time is it?" Valkyrie asked still a little drowzey.

"It's twenty-five to three. We better go meet Tanith in the airport ay?" Skulduggery said while getting out of the Bentley.

Once both were out, Skulduggery locked the car and rearranged his disguise so that no boney features could be made out.

"How do look?" Skulduggery asked with his arms outstretched.

"Like somebody who is trying to hide something..." Valkyrie said then giggled. "You sure you don't want me to go in and get her? People might think you're a terrorist or something!" Valkyrie doubled over in laughter.

"Thanks Valkyrie, you really made my day. And no, I'm not letting you go anywhere alone. Who knows when another physcopathic hitman will jump out and try and abduct you." Skulduggery said while the two headed to the opening of the massive airport.

"Hay look." Valkyrie pointed up to the flight board. "Tanith's flight just landed! C'mon!" Valkyrie pulled Skulduggery to the arrival area where, unsurprisingly, Tanith was chatting up a hansome man.

"Great... do you reackon we should go get her? Or wait for her to finish her flirting?" Valkyrie asked and looked up at Skulduggery.

"I have a plan Valkyrie, you wait here." Skulduggery smiled then stroled over to Tanith and Mystery Man, and to Tanith's utter shock, drapped a long boney arm around Tanith's shoulder.

"Tanith! It has been a while hasn't it? We best be going now, huh love?" Skulduggery said this in the least unattractive way as possible.

Valkyrie was just about crying with laughter at Tanith's face that resembled Aunt Berry's attempt to smile.

"_Skulduggery_!" Tanith hissed. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!? Can't you see I'm busy!!? Back off would you!" Tanith motioned her head towards the man she was flirting with.

"Hay Tanith? Yeah, it was nice meeting you and all, but I'm goin' go ok. I can see you're.... busy." Mystery Man started walking away.

"Wait! No! Charlie, Skulduggery's just my uh... cousins best friends brother. Yeah, no wait! Don't go!" Tanith lowered her head in defeat, but not before slapping Skulduggery straight accross the face.

"Did you have to Skulduggery? I mean really, did you _have_ to!?" Tanith was not impressed. The two made there way over to Valkyrie who was still giggling.

"Oh c'mon Tantih, the guy looked like a creep!" Skulduggery was now smiling widely at her.

"_You_ are creep Skulduggery. _Charlie_ was cute. Thanks for ruining what could have been a fun and exciting relationship..." Tanith said sadly.

"Are you sulking Tanith?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes. Now shut-up. Valkyrie!" Tanith ran up to her friend and engulfed her in a massive hug.

"Nice to see you too Tanith." Valkyrie was smiling widely at her bestfriend.

"It's been ages! We have so much to catch up on! Where do we start!" Tanith was excited as she said this, Valkyrie could tell.

"Women..." Skulduggery muttered and recieving two smacks on the shoulder.

"What!" Skulduggery asked.

Skulduggery was now recieving two very stone cold death glares.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh..." Skulduggery began to walk out of the airport with Tanith's massive bag of, well whatever was in there.

Valkyrie and Tanith began to follow, but they were so wrapped up in their own conversation, Skulduggery just continued walking without interrupting. He knew what Tanith was like when it came to conversations.

"Ok ladies, your chariot awaits-" Skulduggery said gesturing towards the Bentley.

"Skulduggery, it's a Bentley, not a horse and carridge. Since _when_ did you get so dramatic...?" Tanith gave him a triumphint smile and hopped in the back of the Bentley.

This is why Valkyrie loved Tanith. She was one of the few people Valkyrie knew who could put Skulduggery in his place, and not just verbally.

The long drive back to Dublin city was, well long, and quiet. Tanith had fallen asleep in the backseat and Valkyrie was feeling a bit worn out and didn't feel like talking. This was when Skulduggery decided to turn on the radio as the silence was almost killing him, which is impossible because he is already dead.

A song came on that Valkyrie had heard before, but never took any notice of the lyrics.

_don't look away, don't run away,  
baby it's only life,  
don't lose your faith,don't run away,  
it's only life._

Valkyrie couldn't remember the artist or song for that matter, but she knew those lyrics, and knew they would stick in her mind for a while.

"Hay Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked

"Hmmmm?" Skulduggery murmured.

"Are we going to your house? Or Gordon's?"

"Good question. Where do you wanna go?"

"How about Gordon's? There's more room there and I know we have food there."

"Gordon's it is then." Skulduggery looked over and smiled.

Valkyrie looked over and smiled back, then looked straight ahead and saw a pair of headlights heading straight for them.

"_Skulduggery_!" Valkyrie screamed.

Skulduggery swerved to the right and hit a tree smack bang in the middle of the Bentley. Valkyrie's head hit the windshield and Tanith's body jolted forward in her seat, but she was saved by her seatbelt. Skulduggery, who tried opening his door, failed as something was jamming it shut. He was fine, but looking over at Valkyrie, he noticed she was unconscious with blood running down her forhead.

A groan could be heard from the backseat.

"Tanith? Tanith!?" Skulduggery yelled.

"Ow.... What happened...?" Tanith asked in confusion.

"A car tried to run us off the road, and succeded. Tanith? Tanith! Are you still awake?" Tanith's body slumped on her seat, she had passed out.

_Shit_ Skulduggery thought to himself. Giving up on opening the door, he tried undoing Valkyrie's seatbelt. Her body felt so weak, lifelss in the state she was in. He undid her seatbelt and tried tilting her head towards him.

"Valkyrie? Wake up, c'mon I _know_ you can hear me!" Skulduggery practically screamed in her ear, but she was out to it.

A car had turned around and stopped next the Bentley.

"Yeah, this is the car." A man replied into a cellphone while getting out of the car.

"Ok, ok the one with dark hair? You got it Billy-Ray, I owe you anyway. I'll see you soon ok?" The call had ended and footsteps were being made towards the car.

The passenger door had opened and a man with hooked nose peeked in the door, he had a gun in one of his hands pointed at Valkyrie.

"Don't move." The man said to Skulduggery.

"Not moving." Skulduggery replied back with his hands up. Skulduggery knew he couldn't do anything without risking Valkyrie's life.

The man snaked one of his hands around Valkyrie's limp body, while his other hand, with the gun in it, was pointed at Valkyrie's head. He knew of the skeleton's motives. He knew he picked partner's that were feble and weak compared to himself. And he used this knowledge to his full advantage.

"I'll be seeing you real soon skeleton. Can't say the same about your partner though." His laugh was all that filled the now foggy Dublin night. The man bolted from the Bentley, with Valkyrie in his arms to his own car. He placed her in the backseat of the car and jumped in the driver's seat. The squeel of the wheels was the last thing that was heard.

_Shit_ was all Skulduggery was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... What'd you think?  
Sorry if I don't update the next chapter ASAP, have exams at the moment =[

By the way, those lyrics? Kate Vogele - It's Only Life (Great Song!)

KND4


	5. Waiting And Hot Wires

Chapter 5- Waiting And Hot Wires

The early hours of Saturday morning, in Dublin, were very cold. Usually, most mornings were cold, but this one was surprisingly worse. Valkyrie woke in a painful stance. Her limps were tied to the the arms and legs of a chair, she had a thick layer of tape across her mouth and her head throbbed with a sickly pain. Valkyrie, unable to move any part of her body, looked around the dark room she was in. The room felt very familier, but Valkyrie could not put a name to the place. The room was small with a table and a desk, there was a single candle that lit the room, it flickered from the table infront of her. Images flashed in Valkyrie's mind. All she could remember was yelling Skulduggery's name and then... nothing. Blackness was all that entered Valkyrie's mind. Fully aware of the situation she was now in, Valkyrie started to panic. She pulled and yanked at the ropes that were intwind around her arms and legs, but nothing gave way.

"You know that won't be workin' darlin', those ropes won't be breakin' anytime soon. So save your energy yeah?" An all too familier Texan spoke from behind her.

"MmmmmmMMMMmmmm!!!" Was Valkyrie's attemp at speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear ya? Due to the fact of the tape across yer face. Want me to take it off?" Billy-Ray Sanguine glided over to her and knelt down so they were face to face.

"Well, do ya?" Sanguine smiled.

Valkyrie didn't say anything at this moment, she was looking at Billy-Ray Sanguine's face. His face was hansome, she'd give him that. But it was his eyes that let him down. Deep black holes replaced what may have been blue eyes, they were covered with big rimmed sunglasses. Billy-Ray just stared straight back at her. Until he rested his hand on her cheeck.

"You know what honey, you are gon' be one hell of lady when you get older you know that? Pressuming you live that long." Sanguine smiled wickedly and grabbed the tape from her mouth and ripped it off as hard as he could. All that could be heard in the quiet warehouse was a scream of desperation and pain from Valkyrie Cain.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Yeah on the corner of Jefferson." Skulduggery was speaking on his cellphone. "Yes I do know what time it is China..." Skulduggery's was loosing his patience with China, she could be such a stubborn woman at times. "Yes, yes I know I do owe you one. Could you just hurry please? I think Tanith has hit her head...hard. She's acting so... un-Tanith like." Skulduggery hung up his phone and knelt down to Tanith who was holding her head in her hands.

"How do you feel Tanith?" Skulduggery asked with kindness in his voice.

"Like I just got into a car crash and hit my head." Tanith said with annoyance. "How do you think I feel Skulduggery! God you can be _so_ irritating at times."

"I think you hit your head a bit too hard Tanith, you're delerious, saying things like me, Skulduggery Pleasant, irritating? I think not!" Skulduggery said this with a smile and humor in his voice.

"How long did Ms.I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone say she was going to be? I could really use some pain killers right about now..."

"She said she would send someone to pick us up in about 10 minutes. Not too long."

"Long enough for my head to still be throbbing."

"You'll live."

"Can't say the same about your car though, it's totalled..." Tanith looked over at the Bentley, Skulduggery followed her gaze to the smashed car before them.

"Great... wonder how long it'll be before it gets fixed." Skuldggery said with sadness in his voice.

"You know what I think Skulduggery?" Tanith looked up at the skeleton.

"No, but I bet a new Bentley you're going to tell me."

"That you're right. But I think that leaving the car here would be better than trying to get it fixed. I mean look at it! It's a wreack! You can't seriously think it will run like it used to, do you?" Tanith followed the skeleton's gaze to the moon. It was almost full.

"I'm not too worried about the _car_ at the moment Tanith..." Skulduggery said to her.

"True. I hope Valkyrie's ok. Did you get the name of the guy who took her?"

"No... I barely had time to think, he held a gun to her head Tanith. A gun. One movement by me, and it would have been all over for her. If only I unbuckled her sooner..."

"Hay! Do not beat yourself up over this Skulduggery. This is _not_ your fault! How were you supposed to know when a physco's going to steer a car into you? You don't. So don't think for one minute you are responsible for this." Tanith's effort in trying to cheer Skulduggery up were failing. He still felt really bad.

"But I am responsible for her Tanith... I'm the one who brought her into our world... I should've listened to everyone who ever said _Don't be stupid Skulduggery, she's too young.._."

Skulduggery was about to continue on his depressing rant when he noticed headlights comming towards them.

"Finally!" Tanith said this like she honestly meant it.

**_MEANWHILE_**

Valkyrie had been screaming for help for the past 10 minutes, she was beginning to get a sore throat and inside her all the screaming for help was hopeless. No one was comming for her. Yet.

"Y'know, all the screaming? It's no use. These walls have been sound proof, even if I shot ya right here and now, no one would here it, so pipe down would ya.." Billy-Ray Sanguine was enjoying this.

"Where are we Sanguine? And why do you still need me? 'Cause I honestly can't think of one reason why I should be locked in a tiny room, with you..." Valkyrie stared Billy-Ray Sanguine straight in the face.

"Just an abandoned warehouse..." _Abandoned warehouse? This feels a little familiar._ Valkyrie thought. _The abandoned warehouse on Denholm Street, ofcourse! This is where Ghastly was turned into a statue by The White Cleaver last year. I need to keep this idiot talking so I can find my phone..._ Valkyrie thought to herself.

Valkyrie shifted a little bit in her seat and noticed that her phone was still in her coat pocket, Sanguine hadn't noticed that though. She just needed to get one of her hands free to call Skulduggery.

"Also, it's a long story darlin'. But, since we're goin' be here for awhile, I may aswell start from the beginning." Sanguine grabbed a chair and sat down near Valkyrie, it seemed like Sanguine was going to tell Valkyrie his life story. Valkyrie really hoped he wasn't going to.

"So ever since I wasn't able ta kill ya, I haven't been hired as much as I used to. So, desperate for money, I paid Dusk a visit in jail. I knew I could twist my words enough so that he would cough up some dough. I knew he was loaded. So, I made a bargin with him, I help him escape for a fair amount of cash. But Dusk being Dusk, he always wants revenge on the people who cause him trouble in his life, so he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Me, capturin' you for him!" Sanguine's speech made Valkyrie sick in her stomach.

"So what _does_ Dusk want with me?..." Valkyrie's words were shaky, Sanguine could almost taste her fear.

Sanguine smiled wickedly again. "He wants to torture you in ways you could never imagine." Sanguine's words made Valkyrie go pale.

"You won't get away with this you know. Skulduggery will come." Valkyrie's attempt at being unfearful was not convincing.

"Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that girlie."

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Ow! Could you _try_ and be more careful with that thing!" Tanith's irratability was beginning to annoy the Professor. Professor Grouse injected a serum into Tanith's upper arm.

"What exactly is this injection going to do to me?" Tanith asked the Professor.

"Hopefully fix your attitude..." The Professor said.

"Huh?"

"It's going to make your headache go away."

"Oh, right. Good then."

Tanith was sitting on a medical bed with Skulduggery next to her, Skulduggery could almost feel the rage radiating off the Professor's body. He wasn't too pleased to here about Valkyrie, and that fact that he hates Skulduggery for an unknown reason...

"Well we best be going ay Tanith?" Skulduggery was pretty keen on getting the hell out of the Hibernian Theatre, and finding out what happened to Valkyrie.

Both Tanith and Skulduggery walked out of the Theatre to a sunny Saturday morning. The time was around 9:30am.

"So, Skulduggery, since we don't have any wheels at the moment, what do you propse we do for transport?" Tanith asked.

"That is a bother isn't it, and since I do not have the time or money at hand to be buying a new car, I guess we'll have to...." Skulduggery looked around the street."...borrow one."

"From who? It's not like_ I_ have many friends we could ask, they're all back in Lonodn, and what friends do you have at the moment?"

"Not many... but then, I never said borrow from a friend did I?"

Tanith paused.

"I'm not quite sure I compr-." Tanith paused again. "We're going to steel a car aren't we?"

"We're going to steel a car." Skulduggery said this with a smile.

"And how the _hell_ are we going to do that without one, looking suspicious or two, getting caught!"

"With ease. Do you know how to hot wire a car Tanith?" Skulduggery faced Tanith.

"Well, I can hot wire a motorbike, but I've never tried a car..."

"Well, it just goes to show, there's a first time for everything huh?"

Tanith was now facing Skulduggery. "Skulduggery, even if I could hot wire the car, how are we going to get in the car, without drawing attention to ourselves, and without the car alarm going off?"

Skulduggery procecced to walk towards a Black Ford Escape, he ran his hand along the side of it before nearing the passenger door.

_"What are you doing!"_ Tanith hissed. "This looks brand new!" Tanith was not enjoying this.

"So? C'mon Tanith, if there were another option I'd take it, but right now there isn't. It's this or walk, now which one would you prefer?" Skulduggery crossed his arms and faced the girl with a black tunic on.

"I do _not_ like this one bit."

"You don't have to like something to be able to do it. Look, I'm going to try and open the locks from the outside by manipulating the air inside the car, you go round by the driver's side and get ready to jump in and try and hot wire the car."

"Ok, ok." Tanith agreed and went by the driver's side, waiting for the unlock noise to be heard.

Skulduggery flexed his palm and tried sucking all the air out of the car in order for the locks to pop up.

_Click._

Tanith launched herself in the car and opened up the compartment under the steering wheel and started messing with wires. Skulduggery was in the passenger seat waiting for Tanith.

"Red goes with blue? Red goes with red, or red goes with black..." Tanith was talking to herself.

"Tanith, I don't mean to rush you, but there are these two guys who are running quite fast towards us, now I think they are the owners. So if you don't mind?" Skulduggery looked at the wires.

"I am _trying_ to remember what the red wire goes with..." Tanith was getting angry.

"Try all of them?" Skulduggery said simply.

"If I did that, there would be a possibility of this car _blowing up._" Tanith said back.

"Oh. Then just hurry!" SKulduggery said.

"Red goes with, red!" Tanith twisted the wires around eachother and the engine of the car roared to life, Tanith wasn't as comfortable driving a car as a motorbike, so her road skills were a bit rusty. Tanith pulled out onto the road with a squeel, then men who obviously did own the car tried running after them but gave up as they could see they weren't going to catch up.

"Tanith, when was the last time you drove a car?" Skulduggery asked in unusion.

"I don't know, a while ago... Please tell me you want to swap? I really don't feel comfortable driving this thing." Tanith parked very badly down a side street and ran out of the front seat to the passenger seat, and Skulduggery did the same. In a matter of seconds, they were back on the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Tanith asked.

"Well, since we don't know the exact location of Valkyrie yet, our best bet is to maybe ask China?" Skulduggery said.

Tanith sighed. "Do we have to see her..."

"I know you two don't get along, but she may be our only chance at locating Valkyrie." Skulduggery turned down the street of China's apartment.

"Fine..."

"Be good you hear?"

"If she'll be good. I'll be good."

**_MEANWHILE_**

Sanguine kept ranting on about stuff Valkyrie had no idea what he was talking about. She is now bored, in pain and unbelievably hungry... When Sanguine stopped talking, or finished his story, (Valkyrie wasn't sure which) he looked over at the girl. Her face was lowered out of tiredness and boredom.

"Were ya'll even listening?" Sanguine got up and walked over to Valkyrie.

"Hey?" Sanguine lifted Valkyrie's chin and noticed she wasn't conscious.

"Bloody hell." Sanguine walked out the door and closed it, then began walking down what sounded like stairs.

Valkyrie's plan had worked. Valkyrie had pretended to be outcold so she had time to escape, or at least call Skulduggery. Knowing the ropes wouldn't break, she prayed they weren't magic-proof. Valkyrie relaxed, and clicked her fingers, a spark ignited and began eating away at the strong ropes.

"C'mon." Valkyrie whispered.

Valkyrie, at the same time as holding the flame in place, she began pulling at the ropes as hard as she could, she thought for a minute this wouldn't work, until the ropes gave way and her arms were free. Valkyrie grabbed her cellphone and dialled Skulduggery's number, on the third ring he answered.

"Valkyrie! Are you ok?" Skulduggery yelled.

"Look, there's no time for that. Come to the old warehouse on Denholm Street, you know the place where The White Cleaver turned Ghastly into stone?" Valkyrie was talking very quickley.

"Yes I remember the place. Tanith and I will be there as soon as we can." The turn of car wheels echoed into the phone.

"Sanguine is here but no sign of Dusk, yet. I'm in the office part. But by the time you get here-" Valkyrie was cut off by a voice behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" Sanguine ran over to her, grabbed her hair and wrenched the phone out of her hand. Valkyrie screamed and tried to pry Sanguine's hands off her, but it didn't work. Sanguine grabbed both her hands and put them behind her back. Valkyrie was still sitting down on account of she didn't have enough time to undo her legs. Sanguine smashed her phone in his hands and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and placed them around Valkyrie wrists very tightly.

"Skulduggery's on his way, so if I were you, I'd sink into the ground and never come back because when he comes you are going to be _so_ sorry." Valkyrie tried to move.

"Silly child. It's _you_ who is goin' to be sorry now. Dusk is on his way, and does he have a surprise for you." Sanguine undid the ropes around Valkyrie's legs and held her by the hair and they both procceded down the stairs to the main area of the warehouse. The warehouse was massive and white with two doors opposite eachother, the smell in the air was musky and it was cold.

"Can you hold still!" Sanguine was fed up with this girl, he wanted to kill her right there and then but Dusk had told him to wait. _God the waiting **better** be worth it_ Sanguine thought to himself.

A door opened from behind them, Sanguine knew who it was, but Valkyrie didn't. Sanguine wouldn't let Valkyrie turn around until he saw what the surprise was himself. _This was so worth it_ Sanguine thought to himself.

Sanguine started quietly laughing to himself. Valkyrie stiffened. She was scared, no doubt about that. She wondered what Dusk wanted. Revenge probably, he never got over what Valkyrie did to his face.  
Sanguine slowly turned Valkyrie around. _No_ she thought. Her whole body went numb. She probably looked like a ghost because of how pale she went. Dusk was here alright, with another guy Valkyrie didn't know. But the two people Dusk and the other guy were holding she knew. It was her parents.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO sorry it took so long to update, I had exams.  
Hope the wait was worth reading?  
Reviews?**

**KND4**


	6. A Nightmare Becomes Reality

**OMG. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this story took so long to update, I actually have had soo much crap going on that I havent had time! anyway enjoy!! THANKYOU for the reviews though, you guys keep me going :3xxx**

**CONTAINS - Swearing and saddness.**

**SORRY - For any spelling mistakes also.x**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6- A Nightmare Becomes Reality

**_Valkyrie's POV_**

_I couldn't believe my eyes. This had to be a nightmare, because the people infornt of me couldn't possibly be my parents. So many questions boggled in my brain. The main one was how the hell did they know where to find them? This has to be a joke. I'm helpless, without Skulduggery, with a physcopathic killer and vampier holding my parents hostage..._

**_Noone's POV_**

Desmond and Melissa were gagged with handcuff's on their wrist. The panic that swept across Desmond's and Melissa's face when their eyes lay on Valkyrie was not gone unnoticed by anyone. Billy-Ray Sanguine smiled at the scene before him. They had Valkyrie's parents in their hands, the two people that meant the most to this girl. _This is way to good_ Sanguine thought.

"Ahhhh Valkyrie, it has been a while hasn't it? Thanks to you and your little "crew" I was put in jail. And let me tell you that was not fun. The only fun part about jail, was thinking of all the ways possible that I could hurt you. And what's this? Skulduggery hasn't shown up yet? Well, I guess we'll have to start the party without him." Dusk's voice was vehnomley hateful towards the 15 year old.

"Hay ah Dusk?" Sanguine asked in unusion.

"What!" Dusk hissed at Sanguine.

"Skulduggery knows where we are... the brat called him..." Sanguine spoke a little shakey.

The expression on Dusk's face was brutal. It was a mix of anger and annoyance at Sanguine's stupidity.

"Your joking... Bloody hell, how long ago was this!" Dusk's temper was raising.

"About 15 minutes ago.." Sanguine could tell Dusk was not happy.

"Your a moron. Ok, well since he knows where we are-" Dusk was cut off by a massive explosion at the front of the warehouse. Skulduggery blasted open the doors by pushing the air while Tanith ran on the side of the warehouse towards the group. Guns were drawn by Dusk, Sanguine and the man whose name is unknown. The guns were pointed at Valkyrie, Desmond's and Melissa's head.

"Nobody move!" Sanguine's voice was thunder in Valkyrie's ears as he yelled loudly.

Tanith withdrew her persue and met Skulduggery in the middle of the warehouse about 10 metres from the group.

"Give it up Dusk, you can't possibly think you can get away with this - kidnapping, assult, attempted murder? You are going down." Tanith said to Dusk.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Miss Low , but you and what army?" Dusk said to her with sarcasum.

"What? Skulduggery and I aren't a big enough enemy?" Tanith said.

"You make one move and you say good-bye to and her parent's, actually I'm in the killing mood." Dusk cocked his gun and put it to Valkyrie's mother's head. "Say good-bye." Dusk smile grew sinister.

_Shit_ Skulduggery thought.

Valkyrie looked into her mother's eyes, they were petrified. "_No_!" Valkyrie screamed at the top of her lungs with desperation in her voice. Dusk's smile grew wider and he pulled the trigger hard and bullet went straight throught Melessia's head, her body went limp as she fell to the floor.

**_Valkyrie's POV_**

_This is a dream. This is all a dream. WAKE UP. Valkyrie thought to herself._

_It all happened so quickly. One minute she was alive, and now she's not._

**_Noone's POV_**

"Oh god" Tanith's hand went over her mouth.

"You truely are going to be so sorry for that." Skulduggery's voice was very different, his tone was angry and fierce.

"Oh am I now? Well why stop here, I'm going to hell anyway right? So I may as well do as much carnage as possible right!" Dusk's outburst caught everyone off gaurd, everyone was still except for Dusk who cocked his gun a second time and shot Desmond straight in the forehead. His body hit the floor with a lifeless _thud._

Valkyrie was in shock, she felt her whole body go numb. The two people that she cared about most in this world were gone. The tears streamed freely down her face and she bowed to the groud. _This is all my fault_ Valkyrie thought to herself.

"Damn you Dusk. Damn you!" Skulduggery ran forward with two pistol's in his hands, he was going for Dusk. Tanith followed, but was going for Sanguine. Tanith withdrew her sword so it was in front of her, you could almost see the anger in her eye's.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Sanguine pulled out his straight razor, he had that in one hand and a gun in the other, he let go of Valkyrie and pushed her to the ground, she didn't move, or attempt to get up, at this point in time, she didn't care, all she knew was that her parent's are gone...

Skulduggery firstly fired a bullet that hit the unknown man in the chest, he stumbled back and started coughing up blood, he was going to die, slowly and painfully.

Dusk ran straight up to Skulduggery and punched his left wrist, the gun in his hand skidded to the groud near Valkyrie. The fight between Skulduggery and Dusk carried on with a continueous flow of punches and kicks. Though Skulduggery still had another gun in his hand, Dusk kept pointing it away from himself.

The fight between Sanguine and Tanith was raging, the sword and straight razor collided and sparks were sent.

"How the _hell_ could you let him do that!" Tanith had tears in her eye's as she steadied her sword against Sanguine's straight razor. Though Sanguin's straight razor was small compared to Tanith's sword, Sanguine had very powerful upper body strenght that could take on the velocity of Tanith's strikes and slashes.

"How was I suppost' ta know he would do some'in as rash as that! I anticipated the situation to be different! You can't blame me for their deaths! That was Dusk's doin'!" Sanguine defended himself.

"She's 15 Sanguine, 15! She is now going to grow up without her parent's... What the hell man..." Tanith continued with the strikes and deep down, Sanguine knew she was going to beat him, that's when he stumbled backwards and tripped over Desmond's body.

"Say your prayer's Texan." Tanith pulled her sword back above her head and was about to strike when-

"Until next time darlin'." Sanguine sank into the floor and Tanith's sword came in contact with the hard concrete ground.

"Shit." Tanith said breathlessly.

Dusk and Skulduggery both were becomming tired, one mistake and it could be all over for either of them.

"You really think you can kill me Skeleton? And even if you do, it's not like those two _*points at Desmond and Melessia's bodies*_ can come back to life." Dusk said gasping for air.

"At least it will make me feel a little better. You took the two people Valkyrie cared about most in life away from her, and I'll be damned straight to hell if I don't do anything for Valkyrie." Skulduggery said with hatedread in his voice.

Skulduggery advanced on Dusk by a kick in the stomach and then with a powerful right hook. "You deserve all the pain that this world has to offer..." Skulduggery cocked his pistol and shot Dusk straight in the heart. He stumbeled backwards and fell to the ground, blood was pouring out everywhere. He spat out his last few words to Skulduggery.

"This...is... just...the...beginning..." Dusk's head lolled backwards and the vampier know as Dusk was finally dead.

Skulduggery took a few seconds to think about what Dusk said before running over to an unconscious Valkyrie.

"I think she's passed about due to shock..." Tanith said plainly.

"Jesus..." Skulduggery started to undo the ropes around her legs, but didn't have a key to unlock her handcuffs.

"Tanith, can your sword break these handcuffs?" Skulduggery peered over at Tanith who was looking at Valkyrie's parent's.

"They were good people Skul, they didn't deserve to die this way."

"I know... Tanith, the handcuffs?"

"Right." Skulduggery held Valkyrie's wrists apart from eachother while Tanith brought her sword down and slashed the handcuffs in two.

"Let's get her to Kenspeckle... who will almost definately blame me for this.."

"What about... all the bodies..?" Tanith questioned.

"Call the Sanctuary would you? They'll know what to do" Skulduggery picked Valkyrie up and began to carry her out the door. Tanith slowly followed him out the door to the Bentley. Skulduggery placed Valkyrie in the backseat while Tanith hopped in the passanger seat. There was nothing to be heard in the car apart from the _purr_ of the engine. Skulduggery broke the silence with a sigh. Tanith looked up from starring at nothing.

"What do we do Skul? What are we suppose to say when she wakes up?" Tanith's shakey voice asked Skulduggery the same question he had been thinking for the last 10 minutes.

"I don't know Tanith... I just don't know."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sorry for like the latest update possible. I don't know whether to end it there or continue? I NEED YOU HELP.  
Also sorry if you didn't like the way this chapter turned out, what can I say, I love torture!  
So please read and review so I know what you guys are thinking! I'll try update ASAP/_**

**_xxxKND4_**


End file.
